Late Night Encounters
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger tries to forget Stephanie while on a mission. Babe story with warning for copious amounts of smut.
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't seen her in months but thoughts of her still consumed me. I had purposely taken this assignment to try and forget her. However, laying here on the hard packed earth staring up at the stars she was still all I could think about.

The last time I saw her, she was dressed for a night out with the girls. She stepped out the car and the five inch stilettos she wore touched the ground softly before giving me the full view of the short black dress that hugged every voluptuous curve of her body. Her shoulders were bare and that wild curly hair of hers tumbled softly down her back. I had imagined what it would be like to slowly strip every inch of clothing from her body, as she trembled under my touch, leaving her in nothing but her heels.

However, the moment was interrupted as her on again off again boyfriend strode up to the car and blocked her from my view. That hot headed Italian would never understand her the way I did. Her amazing free spirit shone in her big blue eyes as he berated her in front of her friends.

She would never be the mild mannered housewife he expected her to be but she still hadn't figured that out yet. My heart was still hoping that she would see me for who I really was and realize that I could be the man she wanted if she would give up the Burgh ideals. Our life would never be cookie cutter, but I could make her happy.

Gunfire interrupted my thoughts and brought me to my feet. I couldn't afford to let her distract me anymore. This mission was turning critical and I would be lucky to make it out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later…

I pulled the SUV into underground garage and sat there for a minute. It had been six months since I left Trenton and I hadn't looked forward to returning. I met my reflection in the rear view mirror and noticed the haunted depths staring back at me. This mission had almost been my last. My bones were tired and I could think of nothing else but sliding between the sheets of my own bed. I walked into the elevator, hit the button for the 7th floor and nodded to the camera. I would meet with my men in a few hours. The com room would be quiet at this hour anyway. I dragged myself up to the front door and hit the key fob to unlock the door. I wasn't expected back for a few weeks but I had no doubt that Ella would have kept things just the way I had left them. I dropped my duffle by the door, dropped my keys in the dish on the table and made my way through the dark to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and quickly drained it as I debated on taking a hot shower. I dropped my leather jacket over a chair in the kitchen and released my hair from its tie. It was much shorter now, barely brushing my shoulders. I smoothed my hands through the strands and decided the shower could wait for the morning.

I opened the door to my bedroom. A small nightlight spun dim light across the bed, illuminating the outline of the figure in my bed. Her burnished gold curls splayed across my pillow. I would know those curls anywhere. I took a step forward and could smell the scent of Bvlgari and vanilla mingled in the air. One soft hand clutched the pillow beside her and the soft light played across her sleep soft features. Long eyelashes rested on her cheeks and her lips curved on a soft sigh. I took a seat in the chair opposite the bed and watched in disbelief as she slept in my bed.

I had finally given up on the dream that we would be together. I had heard that she had finally settled down with the cop and I had worked myself to the bone trying to forget her. But, here she was, in my bed, snuggled into one of my t-shirts and clutching my pillow to her chest. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft sounds of her breath. For once in my life, I had no idea what to do. I opened my eyes again to reassure myself she was really there; that this all wasn't just another bad dream. To my surprise bright blue eyes met mine.

"Ranger?" she whispered.

I had to try twice before I could respond. "Hey, Babe."

She slowly sat up and let the blankets pool in her lap. The black t-shirt she wore slipped off one shoulder exposing a creamy expanse of skin. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her eyes searched mine and I let the cold mask slip over my features.

"I…I..I.. I didn't expect you back so soon." She stammered. "I'm sorry. You're probably exhausted and want your bed. I'll just get dressed and go sleep in one of the bunks downstairs…."

She started to get up and I couldn't hold back anymore. It felt like a beast had reawakened inside of me and it wanted her with a fierce determination. I knew we needed to talk but none of that mattered. I was up and out of the chair and my lips were on hers before she could say another word.

I took her face in my roughened palms and licked at her mouth. Her body melted against mine and a moan of pleasure was swallowed in the kiss, I couldn't be sure who had made the hungry sound. Her fingers tangled into my hair and I thought I might explode from all of the sensation. Nothing had ever felt like this. Raw primal need racked my body and I wasn't sure if I could hold it back enough to be gentle with her.

"Tell me this is what you want, Babe."


End file.
